The Flaming Soul
by Darkfire32
Summary: after being sucked into a bright light, origins unknown, Black rock shooter finds herself in a world somewhat strange to her. She stumbles across two people, soul and maka, and becomes friends with them, will she ever make it back to her universe, or will she even want to after meeting such wonderful friends
1. Prolouge

**This is my first fan fiction, so give me a break...**

**also don't expect chapters to come out rapidly, I'll make them when I make them, I will also be changing the personalities of some of the characters slightly. NO FLAMES. Enjoy!**

**Quick Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the black rock shooter or soul eater.**

Prologue

" _A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body"_

Death weapon Meister Academy...

Popularly known is the DWMA.

It is an institute to train weapons and meisters, established by Death, to prevent Afreets, the demon gods who plunge the entire world into the depths of terror, drove people into a maelstrom of madness, and nearly destroy everything, from ever being born again...

"GAH!" the white haired boy screamed as he sat up in his bed, sweat pouring from his skin. He glanced around the room quickly to reassure himself that he was in reality, he muttered quietly to himself "same nightmare as before, not cool..." just then a voice called.

"Soul... are you OK? A purple cat walked in with a witches hat on.

"I'm OK Blair, just a nightmare" soul responded

"Was it the one with the girl with blue eyes" Blair asked.

Soul simple nodded in reply, although he has had the dream many times before, the only thing he could remember about them was that pair of blue eyes, and how they stared, expressionless. He then took a quick glance at the clock "2:30, I'll never get back to sleep."

"I think I can help you with that" Blair then disappeared into a puff of smoke to reveal a women with a rather large chest, she only wore a bikini that was rather small for her, she then grabbed Soul and held him close to her chest. Soul only responded with a nose bleed with enough force to send him flying back into his bed, unconscious.

"works every time" she giggled as she returned to her cat form. She left the room and entered Maka's, who was Souls miester, who was somewhat half awake.

"Is soul OK" she mumbled

"yeah, he just had some trouble sleeping" Blair said as she nestled down at the end of Maka's bed

"Hope he gets some sleep, we need to be ready for tomorrows assignment" Maka then fell back on her pillow and shut her eyes...

_How long have I been walking?_ She wondered to herself. The figure continued to walk through the forest. _How long has it been? A week, maybe 2... _

The figure was female, she wore a long jacket with white stripes that ran down both sides and a white star on the back, beneath that was a black bikini top with short shorts and knee high boots, her skin was pale white with several stitched scars on the lower half of her torso, although her hood covered her head enough that her face was consumed in a shadows, only showing to bright blue ringed eyes, she looked roughly 17 or so.

She sat in the grass, feeling every blade touch her fingers as a whisper escaped her breath "soft..." With her back in the grass as she started collecting her thoughts

_I wonder if the others got sucking into that light along with me... if so I need to find them..._ she then

turned her head and looked to the hills where a small village can be seen hidden in its light. _I guess I'll start there in the mourning_. She then turned her head back toward the sky and shut her eyes. Though other-selves didn't require sleep, it was refreshing to feel the sandmans sleep spell cast over her eyes.

**Alright thats the end of the prologue. Please review, NO FLAMES.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Assignment

**This is my first fan fiction, so give me a break...**

**also don't expect chapters to come out rapidly, I'll make them when I make them, I tend to be creatively stumped often, I will also be changing the personalities of some of the characters slightly. NO FLAMES. Enjoy!**

**Quick Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the black rock shooter or soul eater.**

The Flaming Soul

Chapter 1: The Assignment

The alarm goes off on his clock, awaking Soul from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes and face, feeling the crusted blood from the night before, he mumbled to himself "damn cat" and slowly moved himself into the bathroom to quickly shower, then he dressed himself and headed downstairs. The scent bacon and eggs filled the house, Maka was dressed in her school cloths with an apron on in front of the stove humming and cooking breakfast. Soul yawned loudly to grab her attention

"Mourning Soul" she spoke as she flip the egg onto the plate and gave it to him, Blair walked in

"Did you sleep well" Blair said in a mocking tone, Soul replied to her only with a growl and sigh

"Soul, after you finish, pull your motorcycle up front, so we can leave for the assignment" Maka said as Soul gobbled down his breakfast

"Why are we leaving so early?" he said as he choked down the last bit of bacon.

"So that we can get this done faster and get back to enjoying our vacation"

"OK, by the way where we going"

Maka opened the envelope given to her by Sid, It was clear that Lord Death himself wanted her and Soul to do this, since the Lord Death gave time to seal the envelope with a wax insignia "DWMA".

"...Italy"

Maka shuttered at the mention of the place, last time they were there, they battled Crona and the demon sword, Ragnarock, even though Crona was now their friend and Ragnarock more or less, the mention of the place reminded her of the horrid event that took place in the church, When Soul and herself nearly got killed...

"According to the letter we have to investigate some strange lights that have been appearing around the town" she said as she quickly skimmed the letter

"Isn't that a job for the local police?"

"Don't know, but if Lord Death wants us to do it, then we will" she said as she collected Souls plate and placed it into the sink

"OK, I'll see you outside in 5" Soul then left through the front door leaving only Blair and Maka. Although Soul was completely oblivious, Blair had noticed the look on Maka's face.

"Maka, are you OK?" Blair spoke as she jumped up onto the counter where Maka was washing the last of the dishes.

Maka had noticed this and quickly forced a smile while saying "I'm fine"...

she awaken from her slumber in the grass, she outstretched her arms and wiped the trickle of droll that had rolled down the side of her cheek during the night, then turned her head towards the town, and made way for it. While walking through the forest she looked around in amazement, _its strange, so many colors, and all at once_. _The other world was dull in color, except for chariots part of the world and even that had a dull tone to..._

She was interrupted in mid-thought by a large boulder that had smacked her into a tree and collapsed. She then quickly regained her balance and got back up her feet to turn towards the direction the boulder came in. The thrower was a large humanoid-like creature with 2 abnormally large arms and hands, it continued to whisper "Power..." under its breath as it grabbed another boulder and hurled it towards the girl. She easilly dodged it by simple stepping towards the right, allowing it to pass her right by her by only centimeters, blue embers started to irrupted from left eye.

_This thing is starting to piss me off_, she thought to herself as the man picked up another 2 boulders and hurled them both at her, and her repeating the action of dodging them having only coming centimeters close again, then wind generated from the boulders velocity was enough to throw her hood back, revealing a pale, flawless face with blue hair tied into 2 long uneven pigtails.

Her left eye now completely engulfed in blue flames, she lifted her left arm into the air and clenched her fist, large pieces of metal and blue lights formed out of mid air and connected together to form a cannon like weapon. She then lowered her hand with the cannon and held it towards the creature and pulled the trigger twice, two blue orbs of energy rushed out of the mouth of the weapon and struck the creature with staggering force, it then fell backwards dead. _Too easy_ she thought to herself, she then noticed something about the corpse, it suddenly turned black and disappeared only leaving a red flaming orb. She stared at it with curiosity, then walked away _it doesn't matter right now_.

Hours later she walked out of the forest finding herself right in front of the town gate and peered in, _I've never seen so many people in one place, I don't know where to start looking_. The town was busy with people in markets and shops, although she had learned much of human culture and relation from Mato, but she was still an other-self, and still not use to how well people got along with each other, it made her feel un-easy. As she walked though the front gate she noticed two teenagers drive by her on a motorcycle, one of blonde hair and one of white.

**AHG OK. After a few weeks of being creatively stupid, I've finally finished the first chapter. ENJOY**

**NO FLAMES!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Girl Of Blue Eyes

**This is my first fan fiction, so give me a break...**

**also don't expect chapters to come out rapidly, I'll make them when I make them, I tend to be creatively stumped often, I will also be changing the personalities of some of the characters slightly. NO FLAMES. Enjoy!**

**Quick Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the black rock shooter or soul eater.**

**I originaly created this for my group friends group, Otaku, but some of them have problems...**

**Fluffy: Cant read openoffice, sry.**

**Me: GOD DAMNIT**

**So yay, now I'll be posting on fanfiction for now on, and a lot of questions came up, a lot of them were really stupid so I decided only to answer a few...**

**Quick Q/A**

**Q: Why aren't you making them faster?**

**A: Why can't you read?**

**Q: Whose personalities are you changing?**

**A: answers come to those who wait patiently**

**Q: Lesbian relationship?**

**A: Possibly, you will have to wait and see :)**

**Q: Why is you're grammar so bad?**

**A: IDK, why can't people read the bold text up top?**

**Q: Awesome so far, can't wait for more!**

**A: Not a question, but thank you!**

**Q: You're fight scene sucks**

**A: I don't see you writing anything better, so stfu please**

**OK with that done, LETS GET ON TO THE STORY SHALL WE!**

The Flaming Soul

Chapter 2: The Girl of Blue Eyes

"Yes! Finally we're here, ah smell that food" said Soul as they were driving through the city "but you probably want us to investigate and ask the witnesses right?

"We can do that later, I guess we can get something to eat now" Soul was surprised by her response.

"Ok, what gives? You've been quite for the whole trip, and you were acting weird at home" Soul said bluntly as they pulled over

"Nothing Soul, just a little tired, thats all"

"Maka, Ive been your partner for at least 3 years now, I know when your lieing now spill it". She only sighed and looked toward the church. "Oh..." Soul then turned to Maka and rested his hand on her shoulder " Maka, I said this back then and I'll say it now, it wasn't your fault, you know as well as I do that a weapon must protect its meister, no matter the cost". Maka sighed again

"I know, its just I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen" he then looked to the restaurant "lets head inside, I hear this place makes the best spaghetti in town."

Maka returned to a smile "Okay, but your buy-" Maka then turned silent, her pupils had shrunk and her turned to a face of shock.

"What is it"

"Two... no, make that 3 evil souls" she then pointed in the direction of an ally way "over there".

"Eh, I was in the mood for spaghetti, but I guess some souls will do" Soul's arm transformed into a blade "besides, the lights show up only at night, right? Might as well have some fun till then" he then turned into a scythe. Maka then grabbed soul, now a scythe, and ran into the ally. They came up upon what looked like was once a basket ball court, now home to overgrowth and scrap.

"I don't get it, their here, I can sense-"

"Maka look out!"

Maka then dodged the large claw like blades that swept downward at her, she stumbled back attempting to regain her footing, only to be thrown back against the wall by the another creature. As she collapsed in pain she looked toward the attackers. The one that had struck her against the wall was large and chunky like, a square head, its right arm was big and hefty, and had a makeshift hammer where its right hand would be. The second that had slashed at her was talk and skinny, the mouth look like it had been sewn shut, its arms reached to the ground, at the end of each its fingers was a makeshift blade each 10 inches long. The last one had leaped off the building and set itself next to the other two, a bag covered its face except for a single brown eye, it was average size for human standard, and its left arm was completely replaced by a single three foot blade with a green liquid dripping from the tip of blade, Maka guessed it was poison of some kind, she preferred not to find out any time soon. She then attempted to bring herself to her feet but fell again clenching her chest, crippled by the pain she laid on the ground, helpless to defend herself against her attackers. Maka then looked up at soul, who was now in his human form, standing above here

"Soul... no..." she struggled to speak "don't..."

"a weapon must be prepared to do anything to protect their miester..." the tallest of the three walked slowly to the white hair teen, it stopped right in-front of him, the creature slowly raised its hand, all 4 blades were prepared to slash down at soul"...no matter the cost"

Just as the creature brought down its blades towards Soul, a large blue energy blast struck the creature, thrashing it into a wall, it then collapsed to the floor, dead. The attention of Maka, Soul, and the two remaining creatures was drawn towards the direction the blast came from. Upon the roofs a silhouette of a female figure stood, she wore a long hooded jacket, the hood still up, and the tail and fluttering in the breeze, in her left hand held what looked to be the weapon that shot the blast of energy, a large cannon with smoke coming out the barrel, in other had was a sword, still hidden in its sheath. The four studied every detail of her appearance, attempting to predict her next move, but what Soul noticed shocked him. He stood there, not knowing whether to be relieved or afraid he look up at her eyes, they were a ringed dark diamond blue, the left was engulfed in blue embers, the same pair of eyes that had appeared in his recurring nightmare...

_It looks I was right to follow them. _She stood Upon the roofs overlooking a small courtyard that had been long forgotten. Four people were below her, all of them had their eyes fixed on her, 2 of them were the teenagers from earlier, and the other two were creatures that seemed similar to the one she had fought in the forest before, one of the two teens was laid on the ground presumable in pain.

_Lets start_, the cannon disappeared into a blue glow and she leaped off the roofs, she landed right in front of the white haired teen. She turned her head to the blonde who was upon the ground, a mixture of pain and amazement was painted upon her face, she then turned back to the two creatures who stood in front of her, 1 of which started running towards her, she swung her sword, allowing the sheath to fly free from the blade and into the creatures chest, causing it to stumble backwards.

As the creature attempted to regain its footing, she rushed with her sword, the blade pointed towards the heart, it managed to sidestep, the blade only missing the creature by millimeters, it then turned to slash at her, she turned in attempt to parry the attack but to no avail, the creatures blade landed upon her lower torso leaving a 3 inch gash in her side, she quickly jumped from the creatures range and landed near a fence, she looked down at her wound, her blood which was a mixture of black and blues dripped from it, although it was only a scratch to her, she realized that she would need to be more care full against this one, it was obviously faster than the one she had encountered earlier.

The creature then rushed her again, blade extended forward, she then dodged it with ease having the blade lodge itself into the fence, it struggled to get it free but to no avail, she had enlodged her sword though the creatures neck, blood rocketing out of the wounds, it then fell, dead. _One left_, she looked to the last creature who only stood there watching the fight play out. Once it realized its comrade was dead, it then rushed to her, it raised its hammer hand in the air to swing it down although it was slow and clumsy, as it brought the hammer down, she brought her sword upwards, severing the hammer hand from the arm, the creature fell to its knees and held his wrist, crying out in pain, she then drove her sword into the back of its head, the blade exiting the mouth, she slowly pulled out her sword and the corpse fell with a thud. She then swung the blood off her blade, grabbed the sheath, and then put her sword away. She turned her head to the two teens, the blonde now unconscious and the white haired one hunched over her, he turned his head to her and spoke in a trembling voice "who are you?" The figure turned to leave and replied

"Black Rock Shooter" then disappeared into the darkness, leaving a face of shock on the white haired teen...

**OK. Chapter 4 is FINALLY done, sorry it took so long, had writers block for a while, that and school work sorta pilled up, also sorry for the over-abundance of "she" and "her" in the fight, I wanted to only show her name at the end of the chapter, so yeah, sorry for my crappy writing skills, leave you questions in the comments below.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Collapse

**This is my first fan fiction, so give me a break...**

**also don't expect chapters to come out rapidly, I'll make them when I make them, I tend to be creatively stumped often, I will also be changing the personalities of some of the characters slightly. NO FLAMES. Enjoy!**

**Quick Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the black rock shooter or soul eater.**

**Alright, new chapter, new Q/A's**

**Q: Why is your friend named fluffy?**

**A: I honestly have no clue, he never told me why**

**Q: Will you be putting in the Characters from BRS the game?**

**A: Not sure yet...**

**Q: Black Rock Shooter is AWESOME**

**A: Yes I know**

**Q: SOULXMAKA FOREVER**

**A: Spoiler-Thats what you think :)**

**Q: When are the other girls showing up?**

**A: Sooner or later...**

**Q: Finally, someone took the time to write a BRS-Soul Eater fanfiction!**

**A: I know right?**

**So without further delay, lets begin this chapter, shall we?**

The Flaming Soul

Chapter 3: The Collapse

A day has passed since the counter with the 3 evil souls and the blue eyed teen, Maka laid unconscious in the hospital bed and Soul sat asleep in one of the chairs that stood against the wall. Maka then woke in a daze, she stared up at the ceiling attempting to remember what had happened, she then sat up in her bed in an instant yelling "Soul!" she then fell back in her bed grabbing her chest in pain. Soul, who had been awaken by her scream, rushed to her side.

"What!" Soul said, she then looks up to him.

"Your OK..." she spoke in a relieved tone. She looked around the room, it was white with a almost

unnoticeable blue tint to it, her cloths were on the table next to her neatly folded and wrapped in a clear plastic bag, obviously been washed by the hospital staff. She herself was dressed in a white hospital gown with the same tint of blue.

"Take it easy, you took quite a hit to the chest. Doc said you suffered a few broken ribs so take it easy" Soul said as he helped Maka sit up.

"Am I suppose to stay?"

"What?

"The hospital, am I suppose to stay here?" Soul looked at her with slight confusion.

"Well no, why would you want too-... your going to go look for her aren't you?" Soul asked as Maka grabbed her cloths and went into the bathroom to change.

"Soul, you can't tell me your the least bit curious about her?"

She was right Soul had been curious about who she was, and how she was able to form a weapon like that out of thin air. As he thought to himself, another question arose "Maka, whats with you lately."

Maka walked out of the bathroom, pulling on her left glove "what do you mean."

"You've been acting strange recently, you're a lot less cautious and strict"

Maka then thought to herself, Soul was right, ever since they both defeated the kishin Asura. She then decided to change the subject quickly "lets go and get your motorcycle."

They then walked out of the building and strolled down the street, Maka started to speak "OK, we're going to have to go around and ask some witness-"

"Already done, three people said that she left town and into the forest" Soul responded, Maka then stopped.

"Wow Soul thats very... efficient."

"What can I say, I guess your rubbing off on me..." he then turned back to where his motorcycle was "WHAT THE HELL." The motorcycle was now only a skeleton of its former self, the engine, tires, lights, brakes and wires were gone, even the little streamers that were on the sides of the handle bars. Soul hung his head in sadness.

"Guess were walking for now."

"Man... I just had the paint job redone" Soul Sobbed.

They both made they're way to the gates, in search for the girl of blue eyes.

_Lost again,_ Black Rock Shooter was wondering through the forest where she encountered the creature, _maybe the others aren't here._ She continued to walk aimlessly, unknowing of where to go next, without the other-selves to fight, she had no purpose. She then grabbed her lower torso, she had been cut during the earlier battle, and now the pain contentiously grew since then. Black (Black Rock Shooter) looked down at where the wound had been, though it had been long since it had healed, pain still emanated from where it once was, most other-selves were able to heal rather quickly compared to humans, they had to otherwise they'd end up dead. This thought brought her into a day dream, she missed the constant fighting, she missed the other-world, she missed her friends (more or less).

She fell onto the rough ground which brought her back to reality. Black struggled to bring herself back to her feet, the pain was now spreading throughout her body, she leaned against a tree attempting to recollect herself, now dizzy, nauseous, and her sight blurring. W_hy do I feel so weak._ The pain slowly etched its way into every limb with each passing second, she then fell to the ground again, wrapped with pain, she held herself. _My insides feel like they're on fire!_ Black then herd rustling in the bushes near by. _Get up, somethings coming, get up_ she attempt to will herself on her feat again but to little avail, only managing to get on her hands and knees. Clinging to consciousness by a thread, now quiet, she slowly lifted her head in the direction where the rustling had stopped, only to see two people standing over her, one of white hair and one of blonde. Falling into submission, she collapsed, unconscious.

**DONE. Constructive criticism is encouraged, but don't be an asshole. I do not own any rights to Black Rock Shooter nor do I own any rights to Soul Eater.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Soul of Pain and Sufferin

**This is my first fan fiction, so give me a break...**

**also don't expect chapters to come out rapidly, I'll make them when I make them, I tend to be creatively stumped often, I will also be changing the personalities of some of the characters slightly. NO FLAMES. Enjoy! Quick Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the black rock shooter or soul eater.**

**Also, I realize a lot of you are got pissed because of last chapters answer, if you are TO BAD, its my fanfiction, my story, not yours :p**

**On the other hand im glad that theres more of you that are actually enjoying the story. Maybe a little too much:**

**Zrye13: *flips table and falls to knees dramatically* damn it! I want to read more!  
lol looking forward to more xD**

**Me: Calm down dude *puts table back on all 4 legs* no need to have an aneurysm.**

**Anyway, very few Q/A's this week**

**Q: ****Wow, this is cool. Why is Soul dreaming of the Otherworld?**

**A: Hes not exactly dreaming of the other-world, just black rock shooter**

**Q: YOU'RE BREAKING UP SOULXMAKA!**

**A: not as much as a break up but more like a step in a different direction, relationship-wise**

**Q: where are the others?**

**A: others?**

**Also im going to be doing a little line in the middle of the story indicating the switch of P.O.V. (point of view) Between Maka-Soul and Black ,unless it dosnt show up in the fanfiction site, like below**

**So with that done *dramatic close up only showing the mouth* lets get on with the story *devilish smile* shall we?**

**Chapter 4. The soul of pain and suffering**

Black stood upon the edge of the canyon, the back of her overcoat fluttering in the wind. The ground had a dull gray tone, and the sky was a checkerboard of black and white squares, on the opposite wall of the canyon stood another girl of same age. She wore a black dress and a black bolero; the dress extended down to her thighs and is accented with a white ribbon on the waist, a pair of leggings and black pumps, and black gauntlets on each hand, the whole outfit had a Gothic Lolita style. On her head were a pair of long horns that resemble vertebrae.

Between the two walls of the canyon a bridge of chains connected the two sides, it clanged and cluttered in the wind of the dull world. Black then made her way to the chain bridge, stopping right before the first step she took another look at the bridge. The wind had picked up even more and the bridge was violently swaying from side to side. She looked over to the teen on the other ridge again, she was now on her knees, holding herself in fear, and tears falling from her cheeks as shadows started to swarm around her. Black looked around the edges of the canyon for another way around, none, only the untrustworthy chain bridge, no other choice.

She started across the bridge, taking care with each step not to unravel the delicate knots that held it together, with each step she came closer to the terrorized teen. Just as she was half way across when a large clang emanated from behind her, she turned to see that the bridge started to unravel itself, clangs emanated from the links that began to brake. Black now was full sprint across the bridge, _Just a little _farther! With a final cling, the bridge snapped in two leaving black to fall into the dark abyss, unable to help the teen.

Black then woke up a cold sweat realizing it was just a dream. She laid in a hospital bed dressed in a blue paper gown, she sat up in her bed feeling a small bit of pain from her side. Black thought to herself as she tried to recall her last memories only to be replied by the echoes of pain and a blonde and white teen. She then studied every detail of her surroundings, it was a force of habit she had acquired in the other-world. The room was white with a tint of blue to it, on the left wall stood 3 chairs and the right a window with a view that overlooked the city. She looked to the table next to her to see her cloths neatly folded inside a clear plastic bag and her boots next to it then thought to herself, _why would someone undress me then put my cloths into a bag_. She looked around the room again to see no one was there, then picked herself up out of the bed, slid off the paper gown, and quickly dressed herself in her own cloths.

Just as she slipped her right arm into the sleeve of her jacket, the door handle turned to reveal the two teens; one of blonde hair, and one of white. The blonde spoke "Hello, I am scythe miester Maka Albarn, and this is my weapon, Soul Evans..." _Weapon? He looks like a regular guy to me..._

**5 minutes ago:**

Maka was in the hospitals public bathroom facing the mirror, fixing her hair a bit as she looked at her reflection. She breathed heavy on the mirror allowing it to fog up and then spoke to herself "just write in the death rooms number" she started to drag her finger on the foggy surface "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door". Ripples started to appear on the mirror and the sounds of the telephone echoed out for a few seconds, the mirror then shined a blinding white, then light faded only to show the image of a jagged black figure with a mask "Miester Maka reporting in Lord death"

Lord death replied "hello, hi, how you doing, whats up..." Lord Death always felt the need to say hello in a hundred different ways before the initial conversation began "... what took you so long, we were started to get wo-" Lord Death was interrupted by a man, He had red hair, wore a black suit with a green shirt underneath, his tie was in the shape of an upside down cross.

"OH MAKA I WAS SO WORRIED, IM GLAD YOUR SAFE, YOUR PAPI MISSED YOU SO MUCH-" The man had is face pressed up against the glass, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Dad, please up lord death back on" Maka replied, inpatient. Maka wasn't exactly very happy with him, if wasn't the fact that he was her father, she'd would never talk to that man, ever...

"COME ON WHY DONT YOU WANT TO TALK WITH YOUR PAPI I-" he was interrupted as Lord Death chopped him in the side of the head, making him fly back unconscious, blood spewing from his nose.

"If you interrupt me again I will reaper chop you face off" he said with a evil tone "so Maka hows it doing". A few minutes passed as she explained the current situation with Lord Death "Hmmm that does seem strange, whats her current condition?"

"Shes still unconscious in one of the hospital rooms" she replied

"see to that when shes awoken to be brought to death city, a girl of such skills would be very useful to the DWMA, I'll send Justin to pick you guys up"

"Understood" the mirror shined bright again then faded, only to show her reflection again. She walked out of the bathroom where Soul stood leaning against the wall

"So whats the plan" he asked

"Lord Death wants us to bring her to the DWMA to meat her."

"I still don't trust her."

"She saved us, the least we could do is trust her, besides if Lord Death wishes to meat her, then its our duty to meet that request" Maka then thought to herself, she was able to take a good look at her soul when she was unconscious in the forest, it was full of pain and suffering** (AH THERES THE TITLE AHHHHHH) **it reminded Maka of Crona, it also made her feel that she just wanted to help her. They came up to the door hearing shuffling behind the door.

"Guess shes finally awake."

Maka opened the door to see the teen pulling on her jacket "Hello, I am scythe miester Maka Albarn, and this is my weapon, Soul Evans. We are both students of the DWMA and our headmaster, Lord Death, wishes to meet you". The teen walked pass the two, slightly pushing Soul out of the way.

"Rude much?" he commented, Maka then look at him with a straight mono-tone look "what..."

Maka chased after yelling "hay wait, where you going."

**10 minutes later.**

The teen was now walking through the forest with Maka and Soul following her close behind.

"at least tell us your name" Maka pleaded.

"her name is Black Rock Shooter" Soul said. Maka then turned around.

"why didn't you say so before?"

"You never asked, wait, she stopped..." Soul motion to Black who now stood still, looking ahead.

"what is-"Maka's pupils shrunk.

"Whats wrong?" Soul asked, noticing her eyes.

"A witch, strong one too" she replied.

"lets do-" Soul was interrupted by the blue light ahead of them. Blacks cannon was now pointed at Soul point blank, blue light emitted from inside the barrel. They both froze, not knowing what to do. The bushes rustled ahead, catching Blacks attention, she turn toward the bush and laid her cannon down vertically, barrel faced down in the dirt another blue light emanated from her left hand forming a black katana. Black un-sheaved it and stuck into the ground as well.

They two looked in the same direction as Black was, they could see a pair of shoes under the rustling bush. Black then sat down on her knees, the figure behind the bush slowly peered around the corner, the witches hat was in plain view now, the hat had a white ribbon around the base of it, tied into a bow, her emerald eyes seem to glow in the shadow of the bush, she continued to slowly move around the corner of the bush till she was completely visible. She looked to be somewhere around 10-13 years old, She wore a black dress and a black bolero; the dress extended down to her thighs and is accented with a white ribbon on the waist, a pair of leggings and black pumps, the whole outfit had a Gothic Lolita style. Her Emerald green eyes had tears forming in the corners.

Black then held her hand out to the young teen. The girl, tears rolling off her cheeks, ran up to black and hugged her, pushing black back a bit, she then returned the hug to the girl. It felt like hours as the two sat in the grass, the girl crying in Black's shoulder, She then stood up with the little girl hiding behind her and turned to Maka and Soul.

"I will go with you now" Black spoke, Maka and Soul stood, slightly shocked about the display that had happened before them. They both looked towards the girl that hid behind Blacks jacket "she wont be any trouble" Maka continued to think to herself as they walked back to the town, the idea of a friendly witch was rare, but not unherd of, one of their teachers, Mifune, looked after a little girl who was a witch, but a question continued to nag herself in the back of her mind...

_Who the hell is she?.._

_**YEAH, CHAPTER 4 IS DONE, hope you enjoy- chapter 5 would be out aswell but it was magicly deleted from my pc somehow, I have a feeling it was my cats doing:**_

_**Me "WHO DELETED CHAPTER 5!..**_

_**Cat walks in with a "like a baws look on its face..."**_

_**so yah going to have to rewrite it. G-LUCK TO ME**_


	6. Chapter 5: Chain Dance

**This is my first fan fiction, so give me a break...**

**also don't expect chapters to come out rapidly, I'll make them when I make them, I tend to be creatively stumped often, I will also be changing the personalities of some of the characters slightly. NO FLAMES. Enjoy! Quick Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the black rock shooter or soul eater.**

**No Q/A's this week, sry. **

**Also, forgot to mention this last chapter, the little girl introduced in the end is suppose to be dead master (as a child) just in case some of you didn't figure that out**

**Also, sorry this chapter took so long to re-write, I just didnt feel like doing it all over again, but the story must go on**

**P.S. I will be making a spin-off sooner or later centered around strength so yeah, be on the look out for that too!**

**Shall we get started then?**

**Chapter 5. **

**Chain Dance**

The small child had hid behind black once she noticed the Maka and Soul. Black had come up with a quick white lie, stating that the little girl name was Yomi and was her sister. She figured that if she told them the truth they would have never believed her. Luckily the lie was good enough to delay most of their questions, at least for the moment, and part of it wasn't even a full lie, technically Dead master was Yomi, just a different version of her

They all began making their way back to the village, Yomi kept her place behind black, keeping her between herself Maka. Black began to think to herself _why is she like this? what happened to her? _She then began to remember the events before... _before the flash_... _before the creatures_... _before Maka_ _and Soul- Maka and Soul_, she stopped at that thought and looked to the two in front._ Why are they helping me_, she looked to Yomi, _us..._

She began to think to herself again, about the flash, she then had a horrible realization. _If Yomi was sucked in to the light, then so did the others_, _chariot, strength,_ she became a little scared for a few seconds, _black golden saw._._._ This thought brought upon many others, thoughts of towns and cities being destroyed.

As Black continued to think to herself she started to notice something, Yomi's grip on her arm started to tighten considerably, other-selfs were noticeably stronger compared to humans, much much stronger. She looked to the little girl, seeing a expression of fear on upon her face. Yomi was able to sense danger much better than Black. She then noticed a bright light ahead, black looked to the two ahead.

Only Maka was visible, holding a scythe the boy was no where in sight. Black was suddenly surprised to hear Souls voice come from the weapon, she looked at the blade noticing a reflection of his face. _guess he really was a weapon_. Black could hear conversation between the two..

"How many are there?" Soul spoke

"Just two." Maka replied "similar to the ones that ambushed us yesterday."

"So, lil' payback then?"

"For once, I agree with your juvenile attitude."

The tree branches ahead of them rustled and rattled, loosening a few pine cones from there place, having a few fall onto the grass. They all looked up in the direction of the noise, two creatures hidden in the branches slowly scaled down from their perch. The creatures walked on all fours, each of their limbs ended with a sharp bone and metal blade, their heads were turned around 180 degrees making their sinister smiles frown upon the group, black slime oozed between their teeth, they looked like they both came from the darkest nightmare possible.

Yomi's grip continued to tighten to the point where blacks arm felt like it was going to pop. Black gently nudged her, indicating to release her arm, then pushed Yomi behind her in an attempt to make her feel safer. Black raised her arm to summon her cannon as the creatures charged at Maka, the dazzling blue light had caught the creatures attention for a few seconds, of which Maka had used that time to smash one of the creatures into one of the trees.

The other creature, realizing the attack, charged at Maka again, it slashed at her its movements fast, fluid and without error. Black razed her cannon at the one that was knocked out under the tree and pullet the trigger twice, two large energy raced their way out of the barrel and through the creature, leaving two holes in the corpse before it dwindled down into a red orb. She then turned to the other creature and Maka

Maka and the creature had been continuously fighting each other, each parrying the others attack and returning in the same order. She then lost her footing and was now forced onto the defensive, the creature constantly slashing at her, unable to give her an opening. Black lifted her cannon towards the duo, her eye aflame, but lowered it seconds after, realizing she would be unable to get a clear shot on the creature. She dropped her cannon and summoned her sword, then rushed to aid Maka, unfortunately her help didn't make that much of a difference.

The creature was easily defended and attacking the duo, interchanging between the bladed limbs, the constant clashing sounds of metal on metal echoed throughout the forest. Yomi stood there as she watched Black and Maka battle the creature, too afraid to do anything. Black started to fatigue after 5 minutes of fighting, she thought to herself as she panted away, her flaming eye started to dye down to small embers.

_whats happening, why am I getting so tired_ she looked to the creature again _somethings not right, its able to defend against my strength without breaking a sweat, no one has been ab-_ she stopped in mid thought with a realization _Black Golden Saw, this is her doing_. She looked to the black ooze that dripped from their mouths, the ooze almost looked identical to the liquid that Golden saw used to create her hooded minions. As she thought to herself, she lost her footing allowing the creature an opening. The bladed limb stabbed right through her lower torso, blood spewing out the other end.

Yomi gasped at the sight of the blood rocketing out of the wound, which caught the creatures attention as it dropped blacks limp body to the ground. The creature then threw Maka aside, her scythe slipped out of her grip, and rushed to the little girl blades extended forward. Yomi watched as the creature ran full blitz at her, as though she was a deer against watching headlights. Her arms covered her head as the creature leaped towards her, blades raised in the air, black screaming out in fear for her safety.

The clash of metal on metal sounded through the trees, Maka, Black, and Soul were amazed at the scene. Yomi looked up to see what had happened, she was mesmerized, chains had appeared from every which-way possible, entangling the creature in a web of metal only inches away from her. The creature snarled and groaned as it attempt to free itself from its capture, the links began to snap. Maka then rushed to the little girl, hearing continues snaps and breaks in the chains, she landed next to her, holding her close to her body in an attempt to protect her. The final links began to break, the creature freed its arm and raised it, it began to swing it down towards the two rain a rain of light came down, severing the creatures head from its neck.

"Law-abiding silver gun!" the voice yelled. The group looked up to see a figure flying through the air, the beam of light emitting from his arm. The figure was male, had short blond hair with a white cap on, his outfit was a black robe with a white shawl, black could see a cross dangling from his neck. He landed in front of the two his smile gleaming in the sunlight, he spoke again "Its been awhile hasn't it?" he asked.

Maka spoke in a cheerful voice "Justin, boy are we glad to see you" she bowed to the man.

"When Lord Death said you needed a ride, I rushed at haste speed, I didn't realize that you would get in a fight in that time" he replied "I suppose this is the one Lord Death spoke about..." he looked to Yomi, who was still dazzled by his entrance.

"Not exactly, shes just a sister of- Black rock shooter!" she shouted, remembering the stab from creature. She rushed to Blacks aid, who was now on her knees attempting to get up. Maka lowered her hand in assistance only to be blocked by Blacks hand in rejection. She managed to finally get on her feet with the assistance of her sword, her legs wobbling. Maka looked to where she had been stabed, the would was now fully healed, Maka thought to herself _wow, she heals that fast?_

Justin then interrupted "I guess I'll bring the car around"

Black thought to herself, _is it always like this, always so hectic and crazy..._

_almost seems like home..._

(somewhere far off)

A lil girl sat upon a floating block, she wore a black cloak with a hood, the hood covered her head in a way that the shadow only engulfed the upper half of her face, here snake like eyes glowed along the darkness. The block had a rug and a smoky orb in the middle a reflection of the creature being slain faded from view.

The girl spoke "Well Black Golden Saw, it appears your creatures have failed again."

"I'm sorry Lady Medusa, but I warned you they are to weak to take on-" the figure in the background was cut off as something started to wrap around her neck

"I don't want excuses, I want progress, the world cant evolve without progress, am I understood" the girl spoke in a sinister womens voice

"Understood" the figure coughed out as the snake was removed from her neck.

**And end of chapter 5, sry this took so long but with all the crap thats been going on I'm lucky I was able to get it out this soon. I would tell you all but 5 bucks says you don't want to hear my lifes story so, end of chapter... reviews are accepted but don't be a butt-hurt**


	7. Chapter 6: Blackstar's New (Girl)friend

**This is my first fan fiction, so give me a break...**

**also don't expect chapters to come out rapidly, I'll make them when I make them, I tend to be creatively stumped often, I will also be changing the personalities of some of the characters slightly. NO FLAMES. Enjoy! Quick Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the black rock shooter or soul eater.**

**Thank you all for your support, every positive review lets me know im doing good enough for all of you to enjoy!**

**At the end of the last chapter its suppose to be a cut-scene to Medusa and BGS just in case you got lost along the way :) I dont blame any of you, I blame my crappy writing skills**

**Chapter 6. **

**Blackstar's New (Girl)Friend**

Little Yomi was asleep in the car seat, her head rested on Blacks arm, managing to make herself look as innocent as possible. Yomi seemed to have started to accept Maka and Soul since she didn't force Black to sit between the two. It was mostly silent for the several hours it took to reach Death city, Maka unable to find a topic to discuss about. Black was about to fall asleep herself when Maka nudged her shoulder spoke

"We're here."

Black looked up from the car to the city, it was massive with a outer wall surrounding the contents. She nudged Yomi awake, The car pulled up to the gate, Justin then spoke "I assume you can find your way to the DWMA?"

"Yes, Thank you Justin Law." Maka and Soul spoke in unison as the exited the car with Black Yomi.

Black and Yomi nodded in thanks to the man, he then drove off, a cloud of dust trailing the vehicle. The group turned the enormous gate that arched over them, Maka then walked forward and pressed her fingers against the gate, it then slowly opened as though a large invisible hand had pressed against the door. Maka then turn to Black and Yomi. "This Way, Lord Death would like to meet you as soon as possible."

Maka brought herself down onto her knees down to Yomi "stay close, OK?"

Yomi nodded in reply. The group walked through the gates, Black was surprised to see so many people in one place even though the city was located in the middle of a desert, the streets and sidewalks were busy. They began their way through the city, Yomi held her place right behind Blacks as they followed closely behind the miester and weapon. They received a few stares along the way, but nothing that really distracted them from getting to the stairs of the DWMA building. Halfway up the stairs Yomi started to lag behind the group, Soul noticed this and stopped, allowing Yomi to catch up.

"Come on, your going to get left behind" He extended his hand out to the child, Yomi accepted his hand cautiously, bringing it back for a few seconds before taking it. Maka and Black made it to the top of the stair case where they met a blue man, there were black tattoos all along his neck and arms, he wore black pants, white headband, and white jersey with the number 23 on it. He spoke

"Maka, welcome back to the DWMA" He looked to Black "...and I'd be correct in assuming this is Miss Black Rock Shooter?"

Black Nodded to the blue man.

Maka spoke "Its nice to see you Sid." She said with a smile, Black noticed her face seemed to radiate happiness in every way possible.

"Miester Maka, where's your weapon."

He looked behind the two. Black and Maka turned around to see the other two had vanished, Black began to worry. They then herd Souls voice call out

"Hold your headband Sid, were coming."

Soul and Yomi appeared on the top steps of the DWMA, Yomi now holding onto Souls arm.

"Whose she?" Sid spoke.

His eyes were focused on the little girl's witches hat. Maka quickly explained before Sid could jump to conclusions.

"Shes Black Rock Shooter's little sister, she refused to leave without her."

Soul and Yomi finally caught up with the group, Yomi traded arms back to Black's. When the little girls eyes finally landed on Sid, her grip instantly tightened on Black's arm. After a few minutes of studying the her, he finally spoke

"Very well, Lord Death wishes to see you, if you'll kindly follow me."

Yomi's grip tightened again, Sid led the group through several hallways of the building till they came across a set of double doors.

"Maka, once your done, lead these two to the nurses office for a physical."

"Understood"

Maka said as she walked through the doorway with the others. The hallway beyond the door was composed of guillotines, as they walked through Yomi kept her eyes up, awaiting for one of the blades to fall, her grip tightened to the point where it would crush a normal persons arm. They finally entered a dome shaped room, Black found the room strange, clouds appeared to be painted on the wall but yet they moved around the walls of the room. Lord Death figured stood in the middle of the room talking with spirit, they talked quietly amongst each other till they noticed the group enter.

"We will finish this later Spirit." Lord Death said quietly in attempt to not have the others over hear, Spirit walked passed the group as he made way for the exit, his eyes transfixed on Black.

"Lord Death, miester Maka Albarn reporting in, I brought her as you asked sir." Maka spoke with such enthusiasm. Black stepped forward, Yomi still behind her.

"So this is the famous Black Rock Shooter..." Lord Death studied her features, Maka thought to herself, _famous, I've never herd of her... _Lord Death then bent down so he was level with little Yomi.

"I assume your Dead Master?.."the black figure let out a small chuckle "Your much shorter in person."

Maka intruded in the conversation "Wait, you lied about her name being Yomi?" Black was lost for words, _how did he know who we are?_

Lord Death quickly spoke "technically she didn't lie, Dead Master is an other-self of Yomi, at least to my knowledge."

"An other-self?" Maka and Soul spoke in unison again.

"I'll explain once Blackstar and Tsubaki gets here, they should arrive soon..."

A loud yell suddenly echoed throughout the room, "YAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOO."

"... or right now."

The group turned around to see a short, muscular blue spiky haired boy, A taller but young women, and a hooded girl. The boy was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt with a funnel like collar, and baggy white pants, a star tattoo decorated his left arm. The women had a tan dress on, the left chest decorated with the same star as the blue hair boy, her long hair was braided into a long pony tail. The girl that traveled behind the blue haired boy, she wore gray leggings that came halfway up her thighs a sleeveless jacket with the hood up, her ringed amber orange eyes shined through the shadow the hood created over her face.

"The great and powerful Blackstar is here, no need for applause!" The blue haired boy continue to yell. Black began to become annoyed with his arrogance.

"Been a while hasn't it Blackstar" Soul said with a smirk.

"if you consider two months being a while, wheres Kid?" Blackstar shook hands with with Soul.

"European DWMA, some business he has to do there, he didn't really go into detail"

"Its nice to see you again Tsubaki" Maka said, she then waved her hand towards Black "Guys, this is a friend we picked up along the way back, Black Rock Shooter."

"What kind of name is that" Blackstar said, his words seasoned with his arrogance.

"My name..." Black said, her anger began to swell. Faint blue embers trickled from her eye.

"Whats your problem?"

"People with overwhelming stupidity and arrogance."

"You have a problem with me?"

Lord Death intruded on the argument "Excuse me but I'd prefer if there wasn't a fight with in the death room please." Both Black Rock Shooter and Blackstar backed down from each other.

Soul broke the silence afterwards "Whose your friend Blackstar?"

"Oh her?" Blackstar motioned to the hooded girl Her name is Strength, shes a friend we found awhile ago, and according to Lord Death shes an other-self, what ever the hell that is. Anyway shes cool."

Strength then yelled out "Nya!"

Maka, Soul, and Black responded in unison "Nya?"

"Its the only thing she can say" Blackstar explained.

Lord Death interrupted again "Now as I was saying, an other-self is a embodiment of ones pain, sadness, and suffering..."

Maka intruded "how come we haven't herd about other-selfs before."

"Because they never existed in our dimension till now" a voice said from behind the group. Black turned around to see a pink haired man, he had stitches throughout his body and his cloths, but his strangest feature was the large metal bolt coming out of the side of his head. "They crossed over from a different dimension, they don't belong here." Yomi's grip on Blacks arm got to the point where even Black's felt her arm was about to be squeezed in half.

"Exactly" Lord Death spoke "See..." a white board suddenly appeared in the room, several circles were drawn in the form of a bigger circle, lines connected each circle to one another. "...Energy flows through each dimension at a steady rate, making each dimension balance with each other..." he then thickened one of the lines between two circles … "But something or someone has increased the energy flow between our dimension and theirs, which resulted in some of the other-selfs to fall into our dimension, if the flow of energy continues like this it will result not only more other-selfs appearing but also our dimensions colliding with each other."

"And what will happen when they collide." Tsubaki asked

"Frankly I'm not sure, nothing like that has happened before." Lord Death answered "but at least we know that who ever is causing this, cant control the energy flow very well as show by our friends who have changed a bit along their journey here."

_Changed? I don't fell any different_Black thought to herself, she then looked to strength who was pulling down her hood. Her face was flawless with a blush of pink, her eye's gaze was constantly switching between Blackstar and the floor, her eyes traced up to see something strange, two fluffy white-

_cat ears?_

**CAT EARS FOR STRENGTH, some of you ask why? Because I can, besides I think they look cute on her, before any of you ask yes im making Blackstar X Strength, wanna find out the other relationships, you going to have to figure that one out yourself, or wait for more chapters. **

**This is Darkfire32100 saying "let your mind run free, and your pen run free-er"**

**happy holidays!**


End file.
